Fivesome Alivesome
by Ashawanabufontonquibalafondela
Summary: Things get a little steamy as Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all meet in a rather confined space. (SMUT GALORE)


The summer breeze…..expired before it even started. The ground and winds were colder than salty people on the internet without internet. Elsa was in a bad mood, maybe some deep throating would make her feel better. She went on Tinder to see who could satisfy her needs, but after twenty minutes of swiping left on every boy and girl she came across, she tossed her phone out the window. So she took an icicle and stuck it up her ass for 5 minutes. Unfortunately, the icicle melted, and Elsa had to make another one.

"ELSA," Rapunzel screamed through the ceiling.

Out of sheer panic, Elsa took out the icicle and shoved it down Olaf's throat.

Rapunzel burst into the room, staring Elsa down, "Why are you moaning so loud, like jeez gurl, use a pillow or some shit."

Olaf threw up the icicle that Elsa had shoved down, and Rapunzel eyed it suspiciously.

"….Ummmm…. USE A PILLOW BITCH." Rapunzel slammed the door harder than when Elsa sang "Let it Go" on the mountain concert.

Embarrassed, Elsa went into the bathroom and continued to shove icicles up and down all her holes.

Anna, having had sled with Kristoff for three whole hours straight, was eager to release all her damn golden juice liquid out of her and be relieved. So as soon as they reached the bottom of the hill, Anna ran to a nearby tree and tore off her snowpants. Kristoff, stared at Anna's butt before going to kiss Sven, who is still a reindeer. After peeing for 50 minutes straight, Anna ran into the castle to meet her BFF, Olaf. She searched harder for Olaf than Kristoff was searching for the panties he wanted to sniff and try on during a roleplay with Sven late at night. Elsa had been in the restroom shoving icicles down every imaginable hole in her damn anatomical structure :). So, when Anna waltzed in the bathroom calling out for Olaf, Elsa froze time and space itself. Just kidding, she had a mental breakdown and she froze internally with the 10 dozen icicles lying around near her. With her panties down, and looking paralyzed with terror, Anna took one icicle, and shoved it down her pussy.

"OOOOoooh," Anna moaned. "So that's why you use icicles. Good tip, I've been using Kristoff's dick ever since I was born. It didn't feel right."

Elsa, returned into the **NOT UNKNOWN **and stared at Anna.

"...OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Elsa started spazzing and turning like a beat down defunct washing machine on Crackhead Elsa. Anna was absolutely terrified, but surprisingly turned on.

Olaf, who has been standing in the corner, absolutely traumatized, began to pee himself. Anna turned to him, "Oh, Olaf! There you are! Mind if I borrow some yellow snow to cushion my vagina?"

"Okay...sure….why don't you take my eyes too so I don't have to witness any more icicle shoving and dramatic seizures?" Olaf says, willingly plucking his eyes out of their sockets and turning around so that Anna can scoop the yellow snow.

"...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa scooped Anna into her arms and made her kneel on the floor.

"Wait- whaAAAHHHH!" Anna was hit with a warm and gooey blast of YES YOU GUESSED IT, ELSA'S BOOGERS. Then, OH MY GOODNESS! She was then BLASTED WITH CLEAR WHITE AND GOOEY- SNOWWWWWWY SNOT.

aNNA, Now drenched in booger city, South Canada, began to lick herself clean, before saying, "Thank you, now my turn." AND WHOOOOOSH, Anna unleashes a powerful blast of boogers and snot at Elsa. It's super effective! Elsa faints from pleasure.

Rapunzel knocks on the door like a normal person, before realizing that no one is answering, so she super farts the door down. Her farts hold the power of fifty elephants. "What are you-" Rapunzel came in and shock hit her before the confusion started, followed by pleasure. "LEMME GET IN HERE SISSSSSSS!"

Anna, shocked by the abosulte beauty of Rapnuzel, began to start her snot factory. Rapunzel, confused as ever, didn't realize what wss happening until the snot hit her on the boob. As if sensing the warm goeey liquid, Rapunzel began leaking milk like a cow! Suddenly, the bathroom war started with Anna shooting snot in every direction possible, and Rapunzel flooding the tiles with her liquid ass milk thing. In the midst of drowning in Rapunzel's milk, Elsa woke up and started to shoot icicles out of her vagina, and everyone was stunned for three minutes and 82 seconds. The three minutes and eighty-two seconds passed with Elsa deep-throating everyone faster than Rapunzel's milk factory and Anna's snot and co. combined. As soon as everyone unpaused from the (ju)icy missiles being shot at them, they started snowing up the place and fucking each other in the midst of the warm milk flood and snot covered walls.

**10 years of fucking later (they did not stop for a single second)**

Anna's vagina split opened and out came three gooses. "HUUUUUUHHHH!?" Everyone spun around in excitement. Kristoff laid an egg and everyone shoved icicles up his throat and ass. Even the egg got some action too! Elsa and Rapunzel gave birth to three blonde reindeers whom immediately started masturbating each other in a stupendous threesome.

"I shall call all three of them Breadquanda." Elsa announcaed proudly.

Olaf's carrot nose split into a carrot dick and the other one shaped into a bowl. Anna, still having been holding her three gooses, whcih she produly named P3ngwewewewenis and Murdddoooarrraii, and Sashaaalinaaa. Anna took out Olaf's eyes and shoved them into Olaf's gave her a thumbsup before barfing out a Mintsoup. Rapunzell gently took Anna's gooses, and threw them violently at Elsa's reindeers. The gooses' necks cracked into 3822 pieces, but they still fucked the reindeers regardless of the fac thta tthey should be dead. They all continued to fuck each other until they turned into skeletons.

The End.


End file.
